User blog:BruceTheBatman/PG Proposal: Mega Man X
What is the work? Mega Man X (and later, Mega Man Zero) are the chronological sequels to the Classic Mega Man series. They are considerably more story driven and darker in tone (especially Zero) than the classic series (Zero is the darkest in the series, period), and there is less and less clearness on how good the protagonists are (besides X, Ciel and, in my opinion, Zero), or how evil the villains are (Aside from Sigma, Weil, Vile and Lumine) Who is he/What has he done? X, or Mega Man X, is the main protagonist of the X series, and the overall tritagonist of the Zero series. He was created by Dr. Light as a successor to Mega Man/Rock, the original, in order to lead humanity to better times. However, as he was extremely powerful (far more so than any robot on the planet except Zero, who Light likely didn't even know existed), Light sealed him away to test his morality, as he, unlike Rock, actually did not have to follow the three laws of robotics, nor does he have them hard-coded into him. He's supposed to be a moral and upstanding person, however. This took 30 years, but before it was over, Light died of old age. 70 years after that, he was dug up by Dr. Cain, and the adventure begins from there. After that, the Maverick Virus (which X was all but immune to) broke out, forcing him into many conflicts. Eventually he became a high ranking member (and likely the strongest) of the Maverick Hunters, a sort of police force created to stop uprisings worldwide, for the good of humans and reploids (not all can fight) alike. He eventually saved them all and formed a utopia called Neo Arcadia. Eventually however, this harmony was disrupted by Dr. Weil, the Dark Elf, and Omega. While he succeeded in thwarting Omega and Weil, he had to seal the Dark Elf away. He did this using his body, leaving it as a Cyber Elf (think Energy Beings). However, his body was ultimately destroyed by Elpizo, and his days were numbered because he could no longer recharge at it. He ultimately dies at the end of Zero 3, having used much of his energy to help Zero and the resistance thwart Omega and Weil again. What has he done? He has fought to protect humanity and his fellow reploids (basically his children, as all were based on him except Zero, who isn't even a reploid, technically) for decades/centuries. When Neo Arcadia was created, he ruled it, and did so to fulfill the needs of humans and reploids, not favoring one over the other. Has has, in Corrupting Factors None, and this was invoked by Light himself, as he knew nothing could stop an X who had them if he ever was corrupted. He has destroyed many mavericks, but the only reason he ever does this is either out of self defense, or because innocents far weaker than the mavericks or himself will die. And setting that aside, Maverick Hunter X makes it clear he usually gives Mavericks a chance to back off, but they never take it because their programming is corrupted and they're a danger to those around them. Copy X had corrupting factors that made him become a villain, but there was no morality testing or training done to make him learn good behavior, and his lack of experience combined with being put into a position of power lead him down the path to genocide of older reploids (NOTE: X is NOT someone without agency or anything like that, he can kill people en masse if he wants to, unlike the original Mega Man, but he has never done so, and he instantly realizes when he becomes desensitized to killing in self defense (anyone who's played Mega Man knows you can't just take attacks repeatedly) or to protect the innocent, as he tells Zero in Zero 1, and takes a break because of it.). Admirable Standard Besides Zero, X is without a doubt the greatest hero in the original timeline, both in terms of power and his morality. While he's killed many either in self defense or necessity, ''Maverick Hunter X ''shows that he usually gives Mavericks a chance to call it quits and talk it out, though they always decline either out of loyalty to Sigma, spite or their own corruption. It can be inferred this attitude stayed throughout the series, as he keeps hoping for the fighting to end. He even spared Weil (a PE villain) after he subdued him in the Maverick Wars, and while he was exiled, considering he was responsible for the majority of life dying, it was very merciful. He also spared Gate after he had been defeated. In more dubious canonicity, he also does not kill Colonel in their first bout (though he does the second fight out of necessity), and he doesn't kill General outright (General sacrificed himself). The only times he's gone into a fight actually wanted to kill someone Sigma (a PE villain), and Omega (who killed 90% of all reploids and 60% of all humans, and who isn't even sentient). Despite appearances, he didn't actually kill Lumine, he just destroyed his dead body after finding it had a surprise waiting after. When the resistance is possessed by the Dark Elf to attack Ciel (who would've likely been kiled) and Zero, he doesn't hesitate to use his powers as a cyber elf to save them, even though it drains him of much of his energy. He (possibly) tries to get Copy X to reform after Zero beats him again in Zero 3, as despite his acts of genocide, he genuinely wanted to help humanity and be a hero. When Elpizo goes insane and intends to murder all humans with the Dark Elf, X fights him, despite being outmatched due to just being a cyber elf. Even when it's found out that Zero is the reason the Maverick Wars keep happening, X doesn't want to give up on his friend, and while he does go into hybernation, Zero soon gets a new body to fight Omega and Weil again (likely due to X's orders) While he's a bit whiny at times, the only reason for this is because he wants the fighting to end (and after decades, who wouldn't). He still remains a pacifist by nature by the end (only fighting when necessary) of his life. Also, when all Mavericks are cured, he lets them go free of charge despite their crimes. Verdict I believe he qualifies. He has never hesitated to sacrifice himself when the need arised, he usually gives people a chance to back down, and has been merciful whenever the option has come up. He has, several times, come close to becoming complacent with combat, but he always stopped himself before he could become apathetic or numb to it. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal